M'avez-vous embrassé?
by Anja-chan RUBfel
Summary: /!\ contient du yaoi/shonen-ai! Gandalf est arrivé à temps pour sauver Thorin. Mais qui pourra le réconforter lorsqu'il apprendra la mort de ses neveux?


_Bonjour à tous! Pour fêter mes quatre ans d'écriture, voilà un petit OS ^^_

 _Enjoy!_

 _M'avez-vous embrassé?_

Il posa délicatement ses mains robustes sur les grandes oreilles pointues du hobbit. Il en caressa l'extrémité tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux humides de Bilbo. Il devait être conscient que la fin était proche pour le nain.

« - Vous n'allez pas mourir. Vous ne pouvez pas mourir maintenant… » murmura Bilbo en ravalant ses larmes.

Il continuait d'appuyer ses mains désormais couvertes de sang sur la plaie de Thorin, tentant vainement de ralentir l'hémorragie.

« - Je suis heureux que vous soyez à mes côtés… »

Il approcha le visage de Bilbo du sien, et joignit leur front dans un geste très intime et fort dans la culture nain. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage, apaisé qu'il était d'être avec lui. Sachant sa dernière heure arrivée, il fut tenté de lui avouer toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, mais se ravisa. Il ne lui ferait pas porter ce fardeau et ces regrets toute sa vie. Il préférait emporter ce secret dans sa tombe. Alors qu'il prenait cette décision, Bilbo posa maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser hésitant.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas partir… »

Malgré la détermination qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux du hobbit, Thorin n'avait que peu d'espoir quant à sa survie.

« - Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir.

\- Et vous avez bien raison, tonna une voix derrière Bilbo.

\- Gandalf !

\- Ecartez-vous. » gronda-t-il à l'encontre du hobbit, brisant le contact entre les deux hommes. « Votre heure n'est pas encore venue. » chuchota-t-il à Thorin.

Le magicien récita alors dans une langue inconnue aux deux hommes, mais Bilbo fut rassuré de voir la blessure de Thorin se résorber à vue d'œil. Il laissa s'échapper une exclamation soulagée, mais se rembrunit lorsqu'il vit le roi sous la montagne perdre connaissance.

« - Gandalf ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Ca n'a pas marché ? Il va bien ?

\- Cessez de vous inquiéter de la sorte. Il vivra. »

Bilbo le regarda d'un air peu convaincu, ce à quoi Gandalf eut un léger sourie quelque peu espiègle.

« - Douteriez-vous de ma parole et de mes capacités, Bilbo Baggins ?

\- Non… Bien sûr que non, répondit-il après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Il a été grièvement blessé, il lui faut se reposer. »

Bilbo hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris. Toujours mort d'inquiétude, il entendait son sang battre à ses tempes. Sa blessure au front lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang, et sa vision commença à se brouiller. Il tanga quelques instants sur ses jambes et s'assit lourdement sur le sol afin de ne pas tourner de l'œil. Il inspira fortement pour essayer de se calmer.

« - Et Fili et Kili ? » s'enquit Bilbo.

Pour toute réponse, Gandalf s'assombrit et fit sèchement non de la tête. Bilbo ferma les yeux pour réprimer sa peine.

Les dix nains restants de leur compagnie ne tardèrent pas à arriver et à aller au chevet de leur roi et ami. Balin s'accroupit à côté du hobbit et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

« - Je vais bien, je… Occupez vous de Thorin, il en a plus besoin que moi, je vais très bien… » assura-t-il malgré son teint livide et sa vision troublée.

Balin le regarda d'un air désapprobateur.

« - Vos mains sont couvertes du sang de votre ami vous ne pouvez pas aller bien.

\- Non, vous avez raison, je suis sûrement traumatisé à vie, mais je survivrai. Alors inutile de vous en faire pour moi. » dit-il courageusement en forçant un sourire un peu triste.

Tandis que les neuf autres nains s'occupaient de transporter Thorin à Erebor, Balin aida Bilbo à se lever et le laissa s'appuyer sur lui pour marcher.

Il leur fallut près d'une heure pour enfin atteindre Erebor. Thorin fut transporté dans une chambre encore habitable puis allongé sur un lit tandis que Balin amenait Bilbo à une source d'eau. Le hobbit se rinça frénétiquement les mains, désireux de faire disparaitre le sang séché sur ses mains.

« - Allez vous reposer, Bilbo. » lui dit gentiment Balin. « Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour nous, et pour Thorin. Laissez-nous nous occuper du reste. »

Bien qu'il soit au début réticent, Bilbo finit par accepter, sentant que son corps avait atteint ses limites. Balin le conduisit dans la chambre voisine de celle de Thorin, et à peine Bilbo fut-il allongé qu'il s'endormit. Il était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Alors que Balin s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, Gandalf y pénétra, une bassine d'eau et un tissu propre dans les mains. Devinant que ce matériel était destiné à nettoyer la plaie du hobbit, Balin se proposa de le faire, mais Gandalf lui sourit en répondant qu'il pouvait s'en occuper seul, mais le remercia de sa proposition. Balin ne se fit pas prier, confiant vis-à-vis de Gandalf et sentant lui-même la fatigue le prendre. Gandalf nettoya la blessure de Bilbo, prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller, et vérifia rapidement que la blessure n'était pas sérieuse.

Alors que Bilbo se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fallut attendre plusieurs jours pour que Thorin n'ouvre les yeux. Il ne se réveilla que pour apprendre que Fili et Kili ne s'en étaient pas sortis. Il garda les yeux ouverts, mais sa bouche resta close. Il s'enferma dans un mutisme inquiétant et refusa de s'alimenter malgré l'insistance de ses amis. Cet état ne dura pas plus d'une journée et demie avant que Gandalf ne décide d'envoyer Bilbo. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas rendu visite depuis son réveil, anxieux qu'il était de lui faire face, mais pourtant, il accepta la demande de Gandalf, se disant que si cela suffisait à retrouver le Thorin qu'ils connaissaient, il pouvait bien faire cet effort. Il pouvait bien essayer…

Un plateau de nourriture entre les mains, Bilbo frappa maladroitement à la porte en attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas avant de finalement entrer. Il trouva Thorin, habillé négligemment, dos à lui et face au mur. Ne sachant que faire, Bilbo prit maladroitement la parole.

« - Thorin, c'est moi, c'est Bilbo. Je vous apporte votre déjeuner. »

Bien qu'il puisse voir une légère réaction à l'entente de sa voix – réaction qu'il était le seul à avoir eu droit-, Thorin ne dit toujours rien et resta immobile. Désespéré, Bilbo s'approcha de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques pas de son dos.

« - Thorin, je vous en prie, il faut vous alimenter. S'il-vous-plait. Tout le monde se fait du souci pour vous, et… moi aussi, je m'inquiète… avoua-t-il, gêné au possible.

\- Dites-moi, Monsieur Baggins… » commença-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse à force de n'avoir parlé, « … vous êtes-vous déjà dit quelle injustice cela était que certains vivants méritent la mort, et certains morts, la vie ? » demanda-il en se retournant vers lui.

Bilbo plongea son regard dans celui blessé de Thorin et en fut lui-même touché. Il posa le plateau sur le lit.

« - Mais il ne vous appartient pas d'en juger, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'y pouvez rien, personne n'y peut quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes tous tristes, vous plus que d'autres, mais vous ne pouvez vous laisser aller indéfiniment.

\- Ils étaient jeunes, je suis déjà âgé. Ce n'est pas juste…, fit-il en ravalant ses larmes.

\- Thorin…

\- Que vais-je dire à leur mère ? »

Ne sachant que répondre, Bilbo se contenta de le regarder tristement, impuissant quant à la souffrance de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Thorin baissa la tête et souffla pour se calmer.

« - Venez, Bilbo. » dit-il doucement en lui tendant la main.

Bilbo hésita un instant.

« - Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, le rassura le roi.

\- … Je le sais. »

Il s'approcha finalement, timidement, et eut la surprise de se retrouver entre les bras robustes du nain, le nez contre son cou.

« - Vous êtes quelqu'un de sage, Bilbo Baggins, et j'ai de la chance de vous avoir.

\- Oui, vous avez de la chance, vous ne devriez pas me laisser partir. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il les regretta et tenta de s'extraire de sa prise.

« - Je… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que je dis, oubliez ce qu'il vient de se passer… »

A sa grande surprise, il entendit Thorin rire à son oreille et le serrer contre lui.

« - Non, vous avez raison, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous mériter. »

Ce disant, il lui embrasa le front et le lâcha pour aller s'assoir sur son lit et entamer son repas. Bilbo sentit son visage chauffer suite à ce baiser.

« - Allons, venez manger avec moi.

\- O-Oui, bien sûr, à vos ordres... bredouilla-t-il.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un ordre… Vous n'êtes en rien obligé, ce n'est qu'une invitation. »

Bilbo remarqua que Thorin semblait mal à l'aise. Le roi sous la montagne n'était pas habitué à se montrer gentil et attentionné, et était affreusement maladroit, tandis que Bilbo était lui-même intimidé. Ils avaient tous deux l'air de parfaits idiots. Bilbo hocha vaguement la tête et s'assit à côté de Thorin. Il commença à grignoter tout en se dandinant sur place, gêné d'être seul et si proche de Thorin.

« - Mes souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé après mon combat sont un peu flous.

\- Vraiment ? L'important, c'est que vous ayez gagné, n'est-ce pas ?

\- M'avez-vous embrassé ? »

Bilbo manqua de s'étouffer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Thorin aborde ce sujet si brusquement, et surtout pas maintenant.

« - Eh bien, je… oui, c'est possible, répondit-il en évitant consciencieusement le regard brulant de Thorin qu'il sentait fixé sur lui.

« - Y a-t-il… une raison particulière à ce geste ?

\- Je pense que cette raison est la même chez les nains que chez les hobbits, non ?

\- Je l'espère. »

Ce disant, il se pencha lentement vers Bilbo qui lui faisait désormais face, les yeux fixés d'abord dans ceux de Bilbo, puis sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Indulgent, il lui laissa le temps de se défiler s'il le souhaitait, mais il n'en fit rien et se pencha même à son tour. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent maladroitement, les deux hommes manquant cruellement de pratique. Ce baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et ils ne tardèrent pas à se séparer. Thorin lui vola de nouveau ses lèvres, possessives, amoureusement, et caressa les oreilles pointues du hobbit.

« - J'ai toujours aimé vos oreilles presque elfiques, lui avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Merci. J'apprécie les vôtres également. » répondit-il sans savoir quoi dire.

Cette remarque arracha un léger rire à Thorin. Il colla son front à celui du hobbit et ferma les yeux.

 _Petite anecdote : j'ai d'abord écrit cette fic sur papier, il y a quelques temps, et certains mots (au crayon à papier) étaient un peu effacés. Vous voyez le passage où j'ai marqué "_ Il trouva Thorin, habillé négligemment, dos à lui et face au mur."? _Le mot "négligemment" était effacé... Ca donne "_ Il trouva Thorin, habillé , dos à lui et face au mur." _... Oui, merci Thorin de t'habiller...  
_


End file.
